In a cash center or the like, there are performed an operation for returning unfit notes to a central bank and an operation for reusing fit banknotes. Since change instructions about an unfit note reference medium are provided from the central bank day by day, an operator changes a threshold value for determining the fitness of a banknote, and conducts a sorting process for a plurality of banknotes.
As a banknote handling apparatus for sorting banknotes, there is conventionally known a banknote handling apparatus including: a housing; a placement unit disposed on the housing for placing thereon a plurality of banknotes; a transport unit configured to transport each banknote that has been taken in the housing from the placement unit; a recognition sensor configured to obtain information related to the banknote transported by the transport unit; a stacking unit configured to stack banknotes transported thereto by the transport unit; a memory unit configured to store a threshold value for determining the fitness of a banknote; and a control unit configured to determine the fitness of a banknote by comparing the threshold value and a detected value, which is based on the information obtained by the recognition sensor.
Such a conventional banknote handling apparatus can determine the fitness of a banknote. However, when the fitness of a plurality of banknotes is determined, it cannot be known which unfit note factor is a main reason for the large or small number of banknotes that have been determined as unfit notes. Thus, when the number of banknotes to be determined as an unfit note is changed, for example, it is necessary for an operator to change a threshold value of a specific unfit note factor at a guess among threshold values stored in the memory unit, and then to actually preform again a banknote sorting process. In some cases, such an operation for changing a threshold value for a specific unfit note factor and such a banknote sorting process should be repeated plural times. Thus, it is difficult for the conventional banknote handling apparatus to suitably change the number of banknotes to be determined as an unfit note, and it takes a long time therefor.
There is known a banknote handling apparatus that recognizes each banknote by comparing plural types of detected values, which are detected for the banknote, and a threshold value, which is stored in a memory unit (see WO2009/118857). However, the banknote handling apparatus described in WO2009/118857 is an apparatus for displaying a reject reason and a detected value of one banknote. Thus, even by using the banknote handling apparatus described in WO2009/118857, when the fitness of a plurality of banknotes is determined, it cannot be also known which unfit note factor is a main reason for the large or small number of banknotes that have been determined as unfit notes.